The Road To Earthland
by Sharinganwarrior14
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get sent to a different world by Obito Uchiha. Can they adapt to Earthland? Will they join Fairytail? Just read and you'll find out. Slight Romance with SasukexLucy and NarutoXErza.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**_ Naruto._

**Konoha, Elemental Nations**

"Naruto, stay sharp." A raven haired teenager murmured, His eyes gazing the wasteland in front of them.

"Sasuke, use your Sharingan to detect any chakra nearby." The blond haired teen stated before performing a hand seal. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Two replicas were created beside Naruto and began forming a wind Rasenshuriken.

"Naruto! Twelve o'clock!" Sasuke commanded. The blond proceeded to throw the powerful jutsu toward the target.

"Wind Style-Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, the shuriken created a massive explosion causing a smoke screen to block the teen sight.

"Found me already have you..." a voice taunted. Out of the dust appeared a middle aged man with black hair and the left side of his face was crushed.

"Obito! Come here you bastard and fight like a real man!" Naruto challenged with anger in his voice.

"Oh I've got other plans for you two." Obito teased and then created a hand seal. "Time space Tsukoyomi!" Suddenly a bright light started engulfing the two teens.

"Arghh…what's this bright light?" Sasuke grumbled, his eyes closed due to the light.

Suddenly the light disappeared leaving only the wasteland behind.

**Earthland, Mangolia**

"Hey Lucy, you want to go grab an S-class quest?" A pink haired boy asked excitedly.

The blond girl known as Lucy sighed." Natsu! Those are for S-class mages already and I've just joined so I don't want to get kicked out."

"Aww, you're no fun!" Natsu grumbled." Happy. You're up for it?" He looked around trying to find his blue cat.

"Happy? Hey where did he go?" He asked the blond with a worried tone.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy replied." He probably went to get some fish-

"HEY! NATSU! I FOUND SOME GUY INJURED!" A blue joyful cat interrupted. The two teens followed the winged feline.

They arrived at an alleyway, a raven haired boy not much older than them was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh boy we better get him back to the guild" Lucy suggested. Natsu placed him on his back and the three guild member began making their way back.

At the guild it was noisy as ever, people fighting, drinking and all sorts of joyful things.

In another room however things were not as loud for Sasuke Uchiha because he was laying on a bed. `Where…am I? ` He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they say. He slowly began to open his eyes, He was surrounded by an old pipsqueak and a white haired woman.

"Oh, you're awake!" The girl exclaimed." My name is Mirajane, we found you unconscious in some alleyway" She explained.

He quickly reached for his sword and his eyes began to change into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He observed them for a while before lowering his guard." Thanks for the help but I must leave. "He quickly left before they had a chance to replay.

He walked into the main room observing the drunken men fighting, as he made he made his way to the door he was called out by a blond man sitting on the second floor.

"Hey weakling, leaving already?" The blond man taunted.

Sasuke turned around to gaze upon the arrogant man insulting him. He decided he'll let this one slip since he need to find Naruto and so began walking out of the door but was knocked to the ground by a fast lighting kick.

The blonde haired man walked outside towards Sasuke, his body surrounded by electricity. A crowd of people surrounded the two males." Yeah fight, go Laxus!" One of them cheered.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off." Hmph, how pathetic. "His eyes developed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. I'll show you the power of these eyes" He stated.

A pink haired male joined the crowd along with a blond girl and a red haired girl." Laxus! Fight me!" He exclaimed but before he could get a response, Sasuke charged towards Laxus at fast speed creating a bit of smoke.

When the dust settled it reveal the raven haired boy holding Laxus by the throat." Tch." He activated casted a genjutsu on him making him fall down to the ground in pain, Sasuke simply walked off.

"W-What did you do..?" Laxus groaned. Sasuke continued walking ignoring the question.

The crowd began expressing shock at how Laxus got beat in one move. "How did that guy do it?" One of them asked. "He was so fast!" Another of them said. Meanwhile the pink haired boy known as Natsu had his jaw dropped.

"H-He bet Laxus! I wanna fight him! Happy let's go!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. He began chasing after the raven.

"Natsu! Wait up" Lucy shouted as she began following the pair.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sasuke walked across the streets of Mangolia, hoping to find his best friend somewhere. "That dobe's got me in a lot of trouble, where even am I? Is this like a different world altogether?" He asked himself.

"RASENGAN!" A familiar voice was heard. Sasuke instantly rushed over to the direction of the sound and found Naruto beating up some thugs.

"Oi. Dobe." Sasuke called out. Naruto turned to face him with stars in his eyes, he flew towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed happily trying to tackle him.

Sasuke immediately punched Naruto in the face sending him a good few metres away. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You thing this is some gay yaoi shit? He shouted.

Naruto recovered from the hit and stood up. "Oww…sorry…wait I'm not gay!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed and proceeded to explain to him how they got here and where they are.

"Wait…So this is another world?" He asked. "And that white light sent us here….COOL!" He shouted out.

Sasuke just mentally face palmed and began thinking of what to do now but his thoughts were interrupted by a large explosion. "Oh yeah, the fugs! I totally forgot about them!" Naruto stated and so began running of into the battle.

It was that pink haired boy again getting beaten up by some people, Sasuke did a few hand seals and created the Chidori. "Naruto, you take the three on the left." He said.

Naruto nodded and created one shadow clone to help him form the Rasengan.

Sasuke charged at the three bandits, using Chidori stream to paralyse them and finished them of with a Chidori spear. "Hn, not even worth using my Sharingan."

Naruto was using his shadow clones to help stop their movements and hit them with a giant Rasengan. "Take that!" He exclaimed.

The thugs were laying on the floor unconscious. Natsu walked up to Sasuke. "Thanks for the help…not that I needed it anyway…anyway FIGHT ME!" He yelled at top of his lungs.

Natsu gathered fire in his mouth and blasted it towards Sasuke." Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted.

Sasuke simply activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and blocked the attack with the Susano'o ribcage. He then made a tiger seal and shot a fire ball out of his mouth "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

Naruto quickly got in the way of the fire ball and blasted it away with a Wind style: Rasengan. "Hey why do people always wanna fight you!?" He yelled

"Hey you want to train?" Natsu asked. "Yeah sure!" Naruto replied. The two energetic teens blasted off to the training field.

Sasuke sighed and face palmed. "This is going to be a long day…"

**Chapter 1 end, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does the lucky bastard. **


End file.
